A Vegas Mishap
by LunarAngel21
Summary: Three friends take a weekend trip to Vegas, expecting to have some fun and then return to their everyday lives. However, one drunken night leaves one of the friends married to a guy she doesn't know and who refuses to give her a divorce. What's a girl to do?
1. Arriving in Las Vegas

_I don't own Twilight but Hailey, Emily, Lily and Ethan are all mine. _

_There is a link to what the characters look like on my profile._

* * *

_~~~Mitchell International Airport, Milwaukee, Wisconsin~~~_

"I am so excited about this weekend, we haven't gone anywhere for a trip in a long time," a tall brunette stated as she and two other girls walked towards the airport terminal.

The second tallest brunette laughed and looped her arm through the tallest brunette, "Emily you're just happy to get away from all the snow here."

"Hey you can't say you're not looking forward to leaving all this snow behind," the girl now identified as Emily commented with a smile, and then continued, "I think we are all excited about leaving all the snow that has graced us. Right Lily?"

The shortest brunette of the three, Lily, nodded her head in agreement, "Of course, you know how much I hate all the snow we get every year."

"Well then I guess it's a good thing I got that promotion at work that came with a bonus that paid for this weekend's trip," the second tallest stated as they arrived at the terminal.

Emily responded, "Hell yeah, you're an awesome friend Hailey."

"I know," Hailey, the second tallest, replied cheekily as they gave their tickets to the flight attendant, then turned to the girls and exclaimed, "next stop Las Vegas!"

_~~~Three and a Half Hours Later, Las Vegas, Nevada~~~_

"I am so glad the plane ride is over, that brat in back of us was getting on my last nerve," Emily stated in an annoyed tone as she walked over to baggage claim, "I swear if he had kicked my chair one more time I was going to scream."

Lily gave a short laugh as she grabbed her suitcase, "It's not like he kicked your seat the entire time, besides I think Hailey enjoyed flirting with his dad."

"Well he was hot and we were both single, there's nothing wrong with a little harmless flirting," Hailey said grinning.

Emily rolled her eyes, "You flirt with every single guy you see."

"No she doesn't, I believe that was you until a year ago. Are you perhaps having second thoughts about marrying Ethan?" Lily asked as they made their way to the front of the airport.

Hailey chuckled as Emily replied, "Of course not, Ethan is sweet and romantic. Plus he is fantastic in bed; I'm going to miss him this weekend."

"Well you could have stayed home," Lily commented as they loaded their suitcases in the trunk of the cab.

Emily smiled, "I would never miss a chance to have a girl's weekend."

"None of us would, that why we are best friends," Hailey commented as they got into the cab, Lily and Emily nodded their heads in agreement as Hailey gave the hotel name to the driver.

_~~~Cosmopolitan Hotel, Las Vegas~~~_

"Hailey, this hotel is fantastic, just how big was your bonus?" Emily asked in an awed voice as she looked at the hotel.

Hailey laughed replying, "That my dear friend will remain a mystery, just appreciate my generosity and get moving. I don't want to stand out here all day."

Lily starting to giggle as she heard Emily grumbling as they followed their friend into the hotel. After the girls checked in and made their way up to their penthouse suite. As they entered they all admired the view and explored a little before they each went their separate ways towards their rooms within the suite for the weekend.

_~~~20 Minutes Later (Hailey's POV) ~~~_

As I unpacked my toiletries and a few outfits I heard Emily telling Lily about what shows she wanted to see and what clubs she wanted to check out. 'I guess being married is not going to stop her from partying,' I thought to myself with a chuckle. This weekend will definitely be one to remember and I was so glad that I could treat my best friends to this trip. We have been through so much together in the last eight years and without them I would be probably be a workaholic.

As I was plugging my iPhone charger into the outlet I heard Emily exclaim from the doorway, "We have to go and see Cirque du Soleil, I was so jealous you and Lily got to see them that time they came to Milwaukee and I didn't. Please say we can go, please!" As she finished her statement she moved across the room and latched onto my arm and gave me her best puppy dog face.

"Of course, I figured you would want to go and bought the tickets online," I said with a grin as I peeled her fingers off from around my arm.

She squealed and did a happy dance as she chanted to no one in particular, "Hailey is so freaking awesome!"

I looked at Lily, who was rolling her eyes with a smile, but I quickly turned my head to Emily when she gave a little scream and dashed to her room as she yelled, "I have to find something to wear!"

I looked back at Lily and we both started laughing, only to laugh harder when we heard Emily yell from her room, "stop laughing, it's not funny!"

"Whatever you wear will look fantastic on you Em, you still have that honeymoon glow," Lily replied with a grin.

I added my two cents as I kicked off my wedge heels and sat on the couch, "Unless that glow is because she's pregnant. I mean her and Ethan do go at it like rabbits. Remember they had sex in the limo on the way to the wedding reception. I guess that's why she insisted that they have their own limo and that the rest of the bridal party got a different limo."

"You know, you two never would have known about the whole sex in the limo thing if my Mom hadn't blurted out the fact that Ethan's pants were unzipped in front of the entire bridal party. I mean my brothers still tease me about it to this day," Emily commented as she came out of the room with two different dresses in her hands holding them up for us to see as she continued, "and as for the baby topic, Ethan and I decided we wanted a family sooner rather than later. So I stopped taking birth control a few months ago and we just found out last week that I'm 6 weeks pregnant. You two are the first to know besides our doctor of course. Now which dress should I wear tonight?"

My eyes widened and I held up my hands, "Hold on just a minute, did you just say that you're pregnant?

Emily gave us a wide smile as she nodded her head. Lily and I both shot over to Emily and enclosed her in a tight hug as we said, "congrats" over and over again.

"Oh I so have dibs on God Mother," Lily exclaimed suddenly with a huge smile on her face as she pulled back from the three way hug.

Emily looked over at me with questioning eyes, "Is that okay with you?"

"If Lily wants to be God Mother so bad its fine with me, besides I will end up being his favorite aunt anyways," I stated with a confident smile as Lily just laughed, then I added, "and I think you should go with the red dress, I remember you telling me that Ethan said you looked sinful in that color."

Emily gave a wistful smile, "He did, he is just so romantic."

"Okay we don't need you to start going on and on about how great your husband is, let's just make a game plan for this weekend," I said with a smile and Lily nodded her head in agreement.

Emily just grinned and sat down next to us and started to comment on things I thought we should do this weekend. I just knew this weekend was going to be great and I couldn't wait to experience it before real life got in the way.


	2. Drinking and Consequences

_I do not own Twilight but Hailey, Emily, Lily and Ethan are all mine._

_Link to the girls outfits are on my profile._

* * *

"Emily, will you hurry the hell up already? Lily and I have been standing here for the last twenty minutes and if you don't hurry up then we will never make it to the show on time," I stated with a huff.

I heard a snort before Emily replied, "Well if you would have told me two hours ago that the show was at eight o' clock I would have started getting ready then."

"It's not like you're trying to impress anyone, you're happily married and pregnant remember?" Lily commented as she sat on the arm of the couch.

Emily answered back through the door, "It doesn't mean I can't look my best," she opened the door and looked at us, "you two sure you don't want to go with the dresses I picked out for you?"

"There is nothing wrong with our dresses," I commented as I crossed my arms, continuing on, "besides the dresses you picked out were all about cleavage and tightness."

Emily stepped out of the bathroom and leaned down to fix the strap on her heel, "Well you two are single, I just figured that you two would like to find a man. Those dresses would highlight your best features."

"Hey I happen to think that my eyes and my smile are my best features," I stated with a huff.

Emily snorted, "Yeah well I guarantee the guys are not going to be on the lookout for a great pair of eyes and a smile."

"Not every guy out there has his mind in the gutter twenty-four seven," Lily stated, then continued with a smile, "besides if and when we need to be around someone who has their mind in the gutter twenty-four seven all we have to do is visit you."

I laughed as Emily grabbed a throw pillow and threw it at Lily as she demanded, "Oh hush."

"You look fantastic by the way," I commented, the added with an evil grin, "I'm glad you're getting a chance to go out and look fantastic before you blow up like a beach whale and start waddling around like a penguin."

Emily gasped as Lily started laughing and I had to jump out of my spot as she came after me with a pillow muttering something about smothering me with it. '_I'm so glad I decided to put my heels on last,' _I thought as I dodged Emily again.

"Ok Emily, stop trying to murder Hailey. We have to get going or we will definitely be late for the show," Lily stated as she grabbed her clutch and started walking to the door.

I grabbed my heels and clutch and followed after her throwing over my shoulder, "You heard the woman."

"I'm coming, but when you least expect it I will be getting you back for that comment and Lily won't be able to save you," Emily promised as she followed after us.

_~~~Two Hours Later~~~_

"That show was fantastic, I can't believe I missed it when they came to Milwaukee," Emily exclaimed as we walked out of the theater.

Lily laughed as she commented, "You didn't come because you were working. You were such the workaholic when we were in college."

"Oh leave her alone, she made sure to go out and have fun now and then," I stated as we walked down the strip.

Lily nodded her head in agreement before asking, "So what are we doing next, I mean I bought this dress for this weekend and I want to go to more than one place in it."

"Well there were a few clubs that looked promising when I was researching places to go here in Vegas, in fact there is one right down the street from our hotel," Emily informed them as she pointed it out to us.

I looked over and nodded my head in confirmation as I said, "We should definitely go there, it looks like a great place plus look at all those hot guys standing there."

"Oh you are right they are so yummy looking," Emily said as she eyed the males and then added on when she saw Lily open her mouth, "Lily I'm married not dead. Besides Ethan and I agreed we can look but not touch."

I hooked each of my arms through one of their and smiled, "Okay ladies let's not fight, in fact I think the best thing we can do is to go to that bar and get Lily so drunk she doesn't remember the night."

"Wait why am I the one getting wasted tonight?" Lily exclaimed as she tried to stop but I tugged her along.

Emily piped up, "Well it's because you have never been so wasted that you forgot what happen the night before, I mean it's like a rite of passage for everyone once they hit twenty-one."

"Besides I have never seen you drunk and I am so curious as to how you will act," I added as we stopped at the line of the club and then added, "and since Em can't drink she gets to be the sober person looking after us instead of you doing that job."

Lily opened her mouth to comment but Emily cut her off, "No buts, it's time for you to live a little. I mean what's the worst that can happen?"

"Famous last words," Lily muttered to us and I laughed loudly as we entered the club.

_~~~Next Morning~~~_

Hearing my iPhone ringing from somewhere in my room I groaned out loud and slowly opened my eyes. However, as soon as I did that I realized the mistake I made when a searing pain rocked through my head and quickly closed them realizing the light in the room from the sun was entirely too bright. _'Damn, I must have gotten wasted last night with Lily. I knew we should have left with Emily last night,'_ I thought as I sat up with my eyes closed. I ran my hands through my hair as I opened my eyes a crack. I stumbled out of bed and made my way over to the curtains, pulling them close and gave a sigh of relief. After I made sure it wasn't too bright in the room I opened my eyes fully and looked around the room for my iPhone. I saw the annoying thing on the table by the door and made my way over to it, thankful I had enough sense to take my shoes off before I fell into bed last night.

Seeing Lily's face popping up on the screen I furrowed my brows in confusion and answered, "Hello?"

"Oh thank god you answered, I tried Emily but she must have her phone on vibrate," Lily said in a frantic whisper.

I moved back over the bed and laid backwards on it asking, "I get why you're whispering, you must have a killer headache, but why the hell are you calling me instead of walking to my room."

"I'm not in my room," Lily whispered yelled into the phone and before I could ask her where she was she continued on, "I'm in some hotel room I don't recognize, I woke up to a half-naked man next to me in bed and there is a freaking ring on my finger!"

I sat up so fast, I had to grab my head and squeeze my eyes to stop the room from spinning as I asked through clenched teeth, "Are you trying to tell me you got married last night?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you, I told you we should have left with Em last night," Lily angrily whispered into the phone.

I opened my eyes and let out a sigh of relief when I saw the room wasn't spinning anymore, but I felt my head start to pound as I calmly asked, "Well are you still dressed?"

"Of course I am, that's the first thing I checked when I woke up to some random stranger," Lily replied.

I started to rub my temples as I inquired, "Is the guy at least good looking?"

"I didn't get a good look at him Hales, I was kind of busy trying to find my phone so I could call you for help on getting me out of here," Lily replied in an annoyed tone.

I slowly stood up and made my way to the bathroom, "We'll take a peek, I'm curious," I walked over to my toiletries where I knew some Advil would be as I heard Lily mutter something before the sound of a door opening could be heard through the phone.

"Well what's the verdict?" I asked as I turned the water on to get a glass of water.

Lily whispered something so low I couldn't hear it and before I could ask her to repeat it I heard her shuffling somewhere before a door being closed and locked could be heard. I assumed she had locked herself back in the bathroom and she finally whispered a little louder into the phone, "Ok I have to admit that he is hot."

"Ok then this what I want you to do, are you listening?" I asked as a small smile spread across my face, I heard Lily say yes before I continued on, "march back into that room and have hot, wild sex with that delicious looking guy. Oh and don't forgot to wear a condom, I think Em slipped a few into each of our clutches last night before we left the hotel room."

I heard an indigent squeak before I heard her reply, "What the hell is wrong with you woman?! I am not going to have sex with a random guy, no matter how hot he is. Furthermore—"

"You're husband Lily," I interjected with a grin.

She paused and asked, "excuse me?"

"He's not some random stranger, according to you and that ring on your finger he is your husband. Last time I checked, it's okay to have sex with your husband," I replied as I unzipped my dress and walked over to my suitcase.

Lily gave a little shriek before reply, "Damn it Hailey, this is not a time for jokes. I need you to come over here and get me out of here."

"Okay okay, calm down. Do any of the towels in the bathroom have the name of the hotel on it?" I asked as I grabbed a pair of jeans, a sweater, scarf and a fresh pair of underwear out of my suit case.

I heard her grab something and her reply, "Yes," there was a pause as I slipped on the fresh underwear before a curse was heard and I inquired, "what's the name of the hotel?"

"It's the same hotel we are staying at," Lily muttered as I finished getting dressed.

I started to laugh lightly, throwing my hair into a messy bun before commenting, "Well then I suggest you slip out of the bathroom quietly, grab your stuff and get the hell out of there."

"I told you before that this is not funny," she said loudly into the phone and then continued, "what if — " she paused and I heard an intake of breath before she whispered into the phone, "I think I woke him up."

I grabbed my boots from the suitcase and threw them on as I walked out of my room informing her, "Don't panic, Emily is already up and dressed so all I need you to do is figure out what room you are in and we will come and get you."

"How do I find out what room I am in, it's not like I can go check the door," Lily stated with a huff.

I ignored the questioning look Emily gave me, replying, "Every bathroom here at this hotel has a phone in it, find it, call down to the front desk and ask them to tell you what room you are calling from."

"Won't they find it a little odd that I don't know my own room number?" Lily asked as I heard her punching the numbers in the bathroom phone.

I mouthed, 'I'll explain later just follow me,' as I walked out of our hotel room, before commenting, "Lily it's Vegas, I'm sure that it's not an uncommon request. Now just do what I said so we can come and get you."

"Okay," she replied and I heard her talking to the front desk in the background and then her hanging up the phone before she picked up her phone and gave me the room number. I told her we'd be there in a few minutes and hung up.

I looked over at Emily who was giving me an expectant look and sighed before saying, "Lily and I apparently did some stupid things after you left last night. Let's just say that this is turning out to be one of those weekends that definitely qualifies as 'what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas' and leave it at that."

I leaned my head back against the elevator wall and closed my eyes as Emily muttered, " I guess Lily was right and I hate it when she is right.


End file.
